Hunter x Hunter: A bad reunion
by CarnageDragon
Summary: 15 years has past since Gon and Ging met on top of the world tree and time has changed everyone. Killua Zoldyck returned to his family after separating with Gon many years before but is still looking for him. And Gon is living alone on Whale Island, or is he? (Gon has a kid) (OP Gon)
1. Chapter 1

There was an unsettling storm approaching Whale Island, the residence felt as if the storm was taunting them in the distance, threatening them with the distance claps of thunder and the sudden flashes of lightning. The storm was moving fast towards the island only a few hours away it could be seen from miles away and it was a sight for sore eyes and the sound was like millions of rocks falling on top of each other. A few days ago many fisherman and traders told the residence of the island to prepare themselves for a rough couple of days, and some even told them to evacuate the island but they mainly disregarded the warning as they have been through many of storms. However now they wished they had heeded their warning for now the storm was staring down at them with an evil intent.

Deeper in the Forest of Whale Island, dense and wild bushes, trees and bogs hindered most people from walking, there was a shack. The wood was fresh and preserved and most of the tress that once littered the area was cut down.

Inside the cabin made from the now tree stumps sat Gon, on makeshift chair, wearing a white tank top and green and black shorts. His hair was jet black and went up high up straight with several individual spikes at the top of it. He had a stern yet compassionate face and his body was intensely muscular. As he sat in the chair staring at a roaring fire, he heard a distant and innocent voice calling him.

"Father", Gon turned and saw his 5 year old daughter looking at him whilst yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it", she asked as she walked towards Gon in a sluggish yet cute tone of voice. Gon smiled at her, and walked towards her then slowly went down on one knee.

"It is only early morning, Iri". Iri looked at Gon and gave him a tight hug which made Gon smile, even more than he was already.

"Father …" Iri said nervously to Gon in a quite tone of voice, "yes", he replied knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"Can we… go … fishing", she blurted out. Gon gave her as long her a long smile then picked her up walking towards the door, "yes of course, we'll go right away". Iri gave Gon a warming smile which made Gon smile again also.

The door opened and the wind blew in Gon's and Iri's face their hair both blew back in the wind and it created a satisfying feeling for both of them. It was raining quite heavily; thunder could be heard in the distance, Gon's face sunk as he was walking through the forest with Iri, he knew that the people of Whale Island were in terrible danger. Gon would help the, but he did not want to draw attention to himself and his daughter.

Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning came close to striking Gon and his daughter, he managed to move himself and his daughter out of the way before it struck him. Gon sighed and put Iri down.

"Can you find your own way home", Gon asked Iri, she looked at him confused and then after a short time she realised that it was the storm that troubled her father. She nodded and Gon put her down.

Gon smelled the air then his attention snapped directly north. He crouched; his aura moved to his legs, the wind began to flow around him and his hair moved with the movement of the wind. The trees began trembling and the leaves fell and they twirled all around his body like a tornado. Suddenly he jumped which created a thunderous sound and that caused him to shoot north swiftly. As he was soaring through the forest at neck breaking speed knocking down dozens of trees he started to see the forests end. He landed on a small clearing above the town that makes its home on Whale Island, there was no sun and the sea began smashing against the rock cliffs that surrounded the island. The sound of the storm was made it seem as if a battle raged on in the distance, then Gon looked up and saw the ruthless storm before him. It seemed like an embodiment of cruel and evil intent however Gon seemed calm and stern as ever.

Gon stood straight and his aura flowed smoothly around his body it was clear and reflected his surroundings , his eyes shut and he was breathing calmly. His arms lifted and his hands balled into a tight fist, all of a sudden his aura burst around him in a state of Ren. His aura was glowing golden all around him and expanding far out reaching ten feet away from him, it seemed as if his hair had grown a foot long and was slivering in the air like a dark serpent. He directed the entirety of his intense aura that surrounded his body towards his ill-boding fist and he stood in a crouched position with both hands crashed together to the side of his body.

"First comes rock", his aura in his fist grew ten times larger and then the wind began to blow in the direction of his fist. Leaves began forming around his aura because of the wind direction change.

"Rock, paper… ROCK! ", his fist shot forward faster than the speed of sound, the sound that his fist created was like a piercing cry of a banshee that echoed through the air and caused the people of the island to cover their ears. Then the storm that seemed to have be a manifestation of evil now began to dissipate away and fall desperately into the sea losing it's power, it's voice and it's soul.

The sun began to shine again upon Whale Island. Animals came out into the open again and birds could be heard chirping in the forests and children could be heard cheering and laughing. Although he didn't notice it before Gon was standing next to his home where he grew up with his aunt Mito. Memories began coming into his mind of what life was like before he became a hunter, he remembered how his aunt Mito used to make him meals every day and tell him stories before bed. This was a long time ago and the memory made him smile. The door to the house opened and out walked Mito who seemed delirious. Her clothes were the same as they always were, a long red common dress, her hair was greyer than Gon had remembered which made the time he had seen her last much longer than he had thought. She walked out onto the clearing and seemed delirious and confused.

Gon began approaching her quietly hoping not to catch her attention but then he noticed her staggering and she was finding it hard to get a balance. Mito fell on the ground; Gon ran with light feet towards her and helped her back up. Only for a moment she hadn't noticed that it was Gon (her nephew) that had helped her up. The sun was gone because of the giant shadow Gon created, and then she noticed him. She could hardly move, her muscles tensed and her eyes fixed upon him, she didn't know if he was real or if it was just a figure of her imagination but she felt happy even if he wasn't real. Then Gon smiled at her and then she knew he was real, but before she could utter a single word he raced back into the forest to return to his daughter.

In the distance on a cliff which had a great view of most of the island, there stood a man hooded and cloaked. His clothes were dark and what he wore indicated he didn't want to be caught by anybody. On his side he had a pair of high powered binoculars which would give a close up view of every location on the island for the exception of the thick forestry the dotted Whale Island. The events that have occurred was all caught by this man's eye everything that Gon did the man saw with great admiration of his power. The man turned around and pulled a phone from his pocket and began walking down towards the docks whilst going into his contacts list. Then he whispered to himself.

"I must tell Lord Zoldyck"


	2. Chapter 2

Far away from Whale Island there stood Kokuo Mountain a giant well known mountain and a famous tourist attraction. On the very peak of the mountain there was a sizeable mansion. This mountain and house is owned by the infamous family of assassins, the Zoldycks.

This family is well known for being assassins and just a single photo of any member of the family is worth millions to a collector. Not only are the parents assassins but they also trained their own children from birth to become assassins. Every single one of the children embraced the life of an assassin on the exception for the most talented member of the children, Killua Zoldyck. But now none of the children aren't children any more but adults and Killua has tolerated the life of an assassin until he finds his best friend Gon.

Life inside the Zoldyck manor was going on as normal as an assassin's household could go and for once on the exception for Killua they had a full house. Silva Zoldyck the current master of the Zoldycks was standing in the training room with Zeno Zoldyck the previous master of the Zoldycks. The room was completely dull it was reinforced with 40 inch thick steel sheets and the floor was glossed wood.

Silva ran his fingers through his long silver hair and rubbed his square chin, he looked over at his father Zeno, he had his hand held together behind his back and he was hunched yet he was quite nimble for his age of 138 years old.

"I'm not going to hold back just so you know", Zeno shouted at Silva with a malicious smile and he moved his body into a position which was meant to hold death to his opponent. Silva responded with a sinister smile "neither I with you old man", then he moved his body into a similar position as his father.

Then they suddenly bolted at each other with incredible speeds then they collided and they both went flying into the top corner of the room but then instantly recovered and then continued to crash into each other like trains colliding. The noise that came from them was like thunder and when they collided together, flashes produce like lightning when they did. They had a clear intent to kill one another yet they held no grudge or hatred towards one another this was simply training.

Suddenly the door to the training room flew open and both Silva and Zeno instantly stopped and looked towards the door. Killua walked through his hands in the pockets of his beige three quarter length shorts and he walked an opposite way to his grandfather Zeno in the way he leant back slightly. His hair was silver like most of the talented Zoldycks before him and it stuck backwards split into individual spikes. His face was cold and pale with no expression to determine his personality. He was tall and slender yet his muscularity was very prominent and was showing through the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Ahh Kil your back from your mission", Silva inquired, Killua barely seemed to notice what his father said but he did hear and stopped walking to turn and talk to his father.

"Yeah I finished a while back", Killua responded with a sudden and icy tone. Silva noticed that Killua said he had finished a while back but he wondered why he didn't come back sooner. "If you had finished a while back then why didn't you come home sooner"? Zeno asked Killua with a hint of concern in his voice.

Killua looked at his grandfather and he hoped he wouldn't have to say what he was about to tell him. "Well I decided to go and look for Gon again just to make sure I covered every inch of ground". Zeno nodded in agreement and by his face he could understand his premise however Silva had a different opinion.

"you have to stop looking for him Kil, he's gone you must let him go and focus on honing your skills to become the master and find yourself a wife and produce an heir, it is your duty to this house ", Silva said assertively and with a loud register.

Killua's head fell down his father's words was processing through his mind, but suddenly his view then snapped towards his father and he stared at him with disturbing intent to kill. Silva had an unsettling feeling seeping into his soul and he began slowly backing away from his son to ensure his well-being.

Killua continued to walk past his father and grandfather with the same walk and expression he had earlier when he first walked into the room. Zeno approached the still uneasy Silva, "he was about to murder you, I hope you realise that and he would've if you had said another word". Silva heard Zeno's words and then turned to face him, "I know, I'm so proud of him, he'll be unstoppable someday".

Killua was now out of the training room and he was now walking in one of the maze like hallway's which connect each room in the manor. The hallways in the manor were all very much the same to each other; they were dark, barren and held a sinister intent within the walls. Killua felt a slight chill down his spine but he didn't pay much attention as the hallways were normally called. He walked down this hallway and it seemed like a never ending abyss of darkness but out of the corner of his eye he caught one of his older brothers Illumi.

"Ahh Kil you're back", Illumi said with a fake surprise. Killua looked at Illumi with utter confusion, "why are you acting surprised, I noticed you following me when I was at the bottom of the mountain". Illumi looked at Killua trying not to act shocked at the fact that his brother noticed him following him. Killua walked past his brother whilst slightly shaking his head in disappointment. "By the way", Killua caught the attention of his brother, "if you ever try to follow me again", he stopped and turned to face Illumi, "I'll kill you". Killua then turned and continued walking in the direction he first intended leaving his brother in a state a slight fear for his own life. Then Killua disappeared into the next room and Illumi was left in the dark hallway.

Killua made it to the manor's dining room it was barren as always and the dining table looked exactly the same as the day it was bought with blood money, because it was never used. The rich interior seemed to depress Killua, he was never one to enjoy expensive taste he felt more intact to the wild more than anything else. He approached the table and sat down hoping to get some peace and quiet, his eyes closed and he fell back into the dining chair he sat on. As he rested he felt a presence behind him, he didn't know who or what it was and he did not know if it was a threat with caution he pulled his hands slowly out of his pockets and then his hand transformed. What was once a tool for everyday tasks was now a weapon, his nails had become as sharp as hunting knives and the muscles tensed so hard in his hand they were like thick iron armour. He noticed the presence getting closer and closer it wasn't even trying to hide its presence from him yet Killua's caution got the better of him. The chair flew across the room as he bolted out of the seat and swung his arm with intense strength, however when he saw who it was he stopped and his arm locked in the position it was in.

The presence he had noticed was actually a man hooded and cloaked whom he had hired 6 years ago to stay on Whale Island and wait to see if any news of his friend turned up. He was tasked to return as soon as he had any evidence concerning his friend and was to be given to only one member of the Zoldyck family members Killua himself.

"Lord Zoldyck, I have returned to give you news of the person you tasked me to find, he is currently on Whale Island". Killua's arm dropped and his face now had a warming expression which the man had noticed and had thought odd for a Zoldyck assassin to have that expression. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing and so he questioned it, he couldn't so easily be convinced that a man like that could be telling the truth.

"Are you sure it was him, you weren't mistaken"? Killua asked desperately waiting for a response. The man looked at him and gave a reassuring smile.

"There was no way I was mistaken, he used his infamous move Jajanken to battle a large hurricane that was about to tear through the island". Killua produced a smile and now he was certain that he would be reunited with his best friend Gon.

He bowed to the man, "thank you very much your money will be wired to your account, 10 million was it"? The man looked at him and nodded frantically he was excited about getting all this money. Killua then nodded to the man, "well if you will excuse me I have some packing to do". He then moved along and began walking very fast to where his room in the manor was, his hands were no longer in his pocket and his body was of a normal posture as he moved. The room that he entered was plain and dull, the only bit of personality in the room is two yoyos which killua uses as weapons and a small photo of him Gon, Kurapika and Leorio all standing together huddled in the city which the Hunter association makes its home and it was the last time all four of them were together.

He moved towards the rich glass wardrobe in the corner of his room and grabbed a duffel bag that was next to it and he folded some clothes and placed them in his bag. The yoyos that were on the wall were what he grabbed next and he put them in his pocket. As he was packing the rest of what he needed before he left his mother Kikyo Zoldyck walked into the room.

Kikyo always wore a dress which hung in a circle by her feet and always wore a hat with a wide rim with a visor like device around her eye's which normally emitted a red scanner like colour. She had always been highly protective in Killua and her daughter yet her protectiveness was nothing more than putting her children through torture so they can grow up to become master assassins and make her proud.

Killua never really cared for his mother, he found her very annoying with all of her talk of family legacy and she stopped Killua from ever having friends until he left home at the age of twelve and made friends with Gon. She never agreed with him having friends which caused Killua to have violent thoughts around her.

"Kil my darling your home", she shouted rather loudly, Killua gave her a look of exasperation. "Hello mother", she saw the bag which was now on Killua's back and she had a look of confusion, "where are you going", she inquired very suspiciously, Killua didn't want to tell her where he was going but there was no way around it.

"I have a new lead on Gon and it's a promising one this time so I'm gonna go and check it out". Kikyo sighed and she was preparing the speech which she had said thousands of times before to Killua. Now listen here young man, it's time you stop this nonsense about this stupid boy, you need to concentrate on your work and besides he's probably long dead". When she said those words she realised that it was a big mistake.

Killua raised his head to look at her and then his aura began flowing outwards in a state of Ten. Suddenly it shot up in a state of Ren and instead of Gon's golden aura it was riddled with electricity and was flickering around all Inside of his aura. His mother was completely stuck on the spot she stood on and not a muscle could be moved inside her body.

"Now you're gonna listen to me and you better listen good", her eyes beneath the visor moved to her sons face. "I'm going to Gon, I will find my friend , and if you try to stop me I swear that I will end you". Kikyo couldn't believe the words that came from her sons mouth but she didn't feel fear or anguish but pride that her son would actually consider killing his own mother. Killua had already left the room before she noticed and then her pride suddenly turned to anger.

Killua was running extremely fast away from the manor and the mountain, he knew that they would look for him but they didn't know where he was going which is what he reassured himself with. The ending of the mountain was very near and he saw the large gate which was the opening to Kokua Mountain. The friendly gate keeper that guarded the door was sitting down drinking coffee but then he saw Killua approach and quickly got up. There was barely a nod between them but only because Killua was in a rush, he pushed open the gate which weighed thousands of tons with ease and continued to speed of into the distance to the nearest port he could find.

Back at the manor Kikyo was screaming hysterically throughout the entire house and then finds where Silva and Zeno was, "he's gone, again to find that boy". Silva stopped her and gripped her arms with his hands to calm her down. Zeno approached, "please at least pay some respect that boy you call so disgustingly is one of the powerful Est men alive". She ignored him and began wriggling from Silva's iron grip. "I don't care I just want him back now"!

By now she had caught the attention of Illumi who was nearby, "what's going on", he asked curiously. They all turned to him and looked at him angrily yet Kikyo was the one to respond. "Killua is gone again to find his so called friend", she shouted again furiously, then she began ranting at Illumi, "why are you asking stupid questions", she began approaching towards Illumi. Silva turned to her and then the entire room came to a stop when he shouted, "Enough Kikyo"! Silva calmed a little "we will get him back, but we must first eliminate the threat without hurting Kil ". Zeno sighed when he heard those words and his head tilted to the ground. Illumi looked at his father, "you mean", Silva nodded, "yes son, we need to kill Gon Freecess". Kikyo smiled sinisterly.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since Gon stopped the storm from obliterating Whale Island, and since then the island had had nothing but bright and warm weather. Gon was sitting next to small stream with Iri where they often go fishing. She was holding a makeshift fishing pole which was made by her father and she was smiling vigorously whilst fishing. They had been there for a couple of hours and Iri hadn't caught anything yet but she wasn't giving up yet she thought to herself. Then all of a suddenly there was a slight tug on her fishing pole then her face went from smiling to a serious and concentrating look.

"Ahh you've got a bite good be sure to get yourself prepared for it ", Gon informed Iri, she turned to look at him and was quickly shocked when she saw a pile of fish in a woven basket next to him, yet he held no pole. This entire 2 hours he had caught all those fish with nothing but his own hands in the stream which was rushing down quite fast.

Even seeing her father with all of those fish her mind never faltered but it grew even sturdier than before, she was determined to impress her father and she saw this as the golden opportunity to do it. She stood and her feet sunk deep into the loose dirt, her mind now blank and she was focused on the hand. Then she felt strong resistance on the pole and she instantly began pulling as hard as she could, her teeth gritted together and her face turned red. Gon looked at her and laughed quietly to himself as she struggled to catch her bite. Her feet slipped in the dirt and she began falling towards the water. As she fell a crocodile appeared out of the water with a fishing line in its mouth and was moving quickly towards her. She saw it as she fell and its mouth was wide open and you could see it's devilish fangs, she was terrified and she could do nothing but close her eye's and continue falling.

As she fell her mind was dark, there was no time to even recall what little memories she had of her life, and there was no flash before her eyes moment. Suddenly she fell into the water and she began to scream yet there was no pain, no sound of her small body being consumed by that gargantuan monster that was before her. She opened her eyes and realised that the crock wasn't there, it had just vanished. Then Iri heard something which sounded like bones being popped out of their sockets, she turned her head to investigate the sound and what she saw shocked her. Her father stood their holding the crocodile over his head he was slowly yet strongly pulling the crock apart. His might and strength was intense and his face was full of anger and hate for this animal. Then he dropped the animal on the floor, it made a echoing thud which made Iri jump in the cold water she sat in. the crock lay there dead on the ground and its body was completely stretched apart and the broken and dislocated bones were puncturing several areas of its body including its organs. Gon looked at it and his face which was filled with anger and anguish was now full of sorrow and regret, he never enjoyed killing animals unless it was absolutely needed for food or for protection, even killing fish at times made him sad.

Iri began feeling extremely cold and began shivering vigorously, "father..." Gon's attention snapped to hers, "I'm feeling... really cold". His complete attention was now towards his daughter and he moved up to her as fast as he could, his arm stretched outwards towards her and his hand opened. She shyly grabbed his hand still fearing slightly at what she saw and almost instantly she was pulled out of the water and placed on his back.

Gon began running into the forest with Iri in tow and he was going as fast as he could, running through bushes and jumping up trees until he finally made it to their home, the cabin. The brown wood and the sycamore leaves gave him a reassuring feeling, he knew that if he didn't act fast then his daughter would get ill. He walked up the small deck which stretched a little out from the cabin walls and he opened the crooked door which creaked as it opened. In front of him was the small table which was used for eating on and he placed his daughter on top of it. He went over to the fire place and started making a fire which would heat his daughter up. Night was setting and it was getting colder Iri could barely feel her fingers by the time Gon had finally made the fire, he grabbed her and placed her directly in front of the fire.

"Father, it's still really cold" she pleaded shivering and clattering teeth, Gon was overwhelmed he had no idea what he was doing and he was stumbling around. He pulled of his white tank top and wrapped it around her. She gave a slight smile which reassured Gon some. "I'm hungry can we have food papa", Gon's mind was sunk into despair all these tasks were confusing him and his daughter was getting ill.

The door knocked, Gon's eyes locked at the door and so did Iri's. He didn't know who it could be; no sane person would be walking in this part of the forest not unless they were looking for something specific, a plant, an animal or him. These thoughts raced through his mind as he approached the door to open it, there he stood prepared to open the door his fist was ready to pummel any attacker to death who would dare try to hurt him or his daughter. His hand was now wrapped around the handle and he twisted it slowly and with great caution.

The door opened and the person who was behind it make Gon smile and chuckle a little. It was his aunt Mito who was at the door, she must have been traipsing through the forest for the entire day looking for this area as she was covered in mud, sticks and twigs. When Mito saw Gon her eyes tiered up she had not seen him since he was 13, since the day of the storm she believed that she would never see him again.

Gon looked at her and he was surprised that she had managed to find him that fast and he was wondering how much determination she had to find him. Suddenly she moved forwards and began hugging him with great love.

"I thought I would never see you again, how long have you been on the island? Why didn't you visit? How is your friend?" She bombarded him with questions that seemed to stun Gon a little. Then the questions stopped when Iri approached Gon.

"Father, what's going on, who's there?" Mito was shocked when she saw this little girl, who was she and why does she look familiar she thought to herself? Mito approached Iri who at first recoiled but was reassured by Gon's smile. She embraced Iri and observed every little detail that dotted her face.

"Gon my dear boy she looks exactly like you", then she began vigorously hugging Iri, at first she Iri was confused but then she felt a a warmth inside her and she began smiling and started hugging back even harder. Gon stood looking at them, he had no Idea what to say to this situation he only smiled and thought of how happy they both were at that very moment.

Iri gave a loud sneeze and then Gon who was hypnotised by that beautiful moment remembered that she had fallen in freezing water and was coming down with a cold. He approached Mito and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Mito will you help me, my daughter is getting a cold and I do not know what to do", Gon said disappointed in himself. Mito gave him an expression which calmed him a little. "Of course I'll help and please call me aunt again". Gon bowed sharply and watched idly as Mito began caring for Iri.

Gon looked amazed when he saw Mito care for Iri, how can a women of that age still move around like that with elegance, he thought to himself. Mito had already began making a bath, and food, changing the sheets of Iri's bed all whilst holding Iri in one arm. Gon stood there like a tree stump, he felt completely useless at that moment. Suddenly he heard, "hey Gon could you by any chance look for burdock root", Mito's words took a little time for Gon to process then even Gon remembered that burdock root is a natural painkiller. He stumbled as he was running towards the door and he thudded his head before bolting out into the pitch black of the forest.

Mito chuckled at the fumbling Gon and continued to do what she was doing. Iri looked at Mito and tapped her shoulder to grab her attention, Mito turned."Who are you" Iri asked with all the innocence she could muster. Mito seemed a little surprised that Gon never mentioned her before but she swallowed her shock, "I am your great aunt Mito, but you can think of me as a grandmother", she smiled as saying that. Iri responded with a kiss on Mito's cheek which made her blush a little. Mito undressed Iri out of the damp and cold clothes she was in. her body was completely white from head all the way down to toe. Mito placed her in the bath, the hot water made Iri sigh but she relaxed as soon as Mito began scrubbing her with a soft cloth. Iri felt some sort of warm feeling inside of her that she had never felt before, motherly love.

Iri's smile was obvious to notice and Gon did as he stared through the small window on the cabin. He saw how happy both of them were and he took deep satisfaction in the moment he was witnessing and hoped it would be like this always. Gon knew that Mito would be a good influence on Iri; however he knew that if his enemy found out that Iri was his daughter or Mito his aunt then a terrible fate would befall them. Yet he knew that he couldn't keep living like this forever, she will want to explore as her did when he was a young boy. Gon couldn't act like a mother cub forever.

Gon opened the door to the cabin, and Iri bolted out of the bath no regard to her being naked and ran towards him. Gon picked her up and swerved her around as he did. He walked towards Mito and handed Iri over and bunched up burdock root from his pocket. "You got that very quickly", Mito inquired. Gon nodded "I just followed my nose", he said as tapping his nose, Mito giggled a little and patted Gon on his shoulder, "dinner will be ready soon, come, and sit".

Food was sizzling in the pan and it made a pleasuring smell which Gon and Iri were both watering at the mouth too. Gon sat in one of the chairs which were at the worn out dining table which has countless chips, cracks and stains all over it; it looks to have been used many times. He felt as if this wasn't his home anymore and he sat at the table like a young innocent hungry boy. Mito approached the table with Iri in hand and sat her down in the seat next to her father. Wooden plates were placed neatly on the table and Mito placed more plates with the food on them which made Gon and Iri's eyes widened. The food was hypnotising to the hungry Iri and Gon.

Mito sat at the table and began praying. Gon's eyes rolled and shook his head but he then also began praying with Mito, Iri looked at them both confused, she had no idea what they were doing but she saw her father doing it so she copied him. When Mito was nearly finished both Gon and Iri were ready to lunge at the food that steamed. "Amen", those were the only words they heard before they started munching the food all away. Mito did nothing but smile at them eating, she felt whole again as if she had finally had a purpose again.

"That was delicious, aunt Mito", Gon complimented Mito's, food, Iri Nodded her head hard in agreement to Gon's words. Mito gave an expression of pride and she promptly said, "very good, I should hope it was". She got up and collected all of the dishes and moved towards the small bucket filled with warm water.

"Oh, I can do that", Gon offered to Mito, and she turned to him, "there's no need for that, why don't you put Iri to bed". Gon looked at her confused but nodded in agreement with her. Iri sat in her with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, she didn't want to go to bed. Gon approached her slowly and had a calm expression.

"Iri", Gon said with a soothing tone, yet Iri was having none of it, "no, I'm not going, and you can't make me". She was stern and determined not to go to bed and Gon was feeling exasperated. Mito approached them with a calm yet assertive strut.

"Why isn't she in bed yet Gon"? Mito asked but Gon gave no answer and simply raised his elbows in shame. Her eyes rolled in annoyance as she walked passed Gon and went up to the armed crossed Iri.

"Now, why aren't you going to bed"? She looked at Mito with a scrunched face, she turned her face away from her and muttered, "I want to stay and talk with you and father". Mito's face produced a small smile.

"I tell you what, how about tomorrow we all talk together and tonight I will read you a bedtime story". Iri turned her gaze over to Mito and she had a smile which Gon saw and made him feel light, as if a great weight has just lifted from his shoulders.

"Yes"! Iri screams as she jumped into the arms of Mito. Gon felt a little jealous of Mito's influence over Iri because he felt as if he couldn't control her as well as Mito can. Mito walked back to the small bed with Iri and she placed her down onto the bed.

"Ok, now tell me a story please"! Mito smiled and then turned to the helpless Gon.

"Do you want to tell her a story", Gon's eyes lit up and he nodded before rushing over to Iri's bedside.

"have I ever told you about the time me and my best friend Killua found ourselves inside a game"? Gon was telling Iri this story with clear excitement and enthusiasm and Iri concentrated greatly to every detail of his words. "no papa I don't think you have", she replied. Mito wandered away and felt very happy with her life again.

The night grew darker and the cabin sat alone in the foreboding wilderness. A small path not 2 miles away from Gon's cabin there walked Killua. He came up to a small rush of water with a dead crocodile near it. "what's this"? His eyes were narrowed as he approached the dead beast. He inspected the deformed and broken body.

"only one thing could have doen this, a Nen user, meaning Gon".


End file.
